Reincarnation
by The Writer Es
Summary: While on a mission, Steve, Tony, Bruce, Natasha, and Clint are killed. Sixteen years later, five teenagers surface, all with abilities eerily similar to that of the Avengers. Rated T for some mild swears, action, and death. Fem!Tony, Fem!Steve, Male!Natasha, possible Nice!Loki. Decided pairings of [Steve/Nat], [Bruce/Tony]. I did the cover image!
1. Chapter 1: The Death of The Avengers

**I was reading _Teenage Mutant Agent Avengers_ by the incredible PlushChrome, and became intrigued with the idea of the Avengers being teenagers, thought that's not exactly what...you know what, just go read it for yourselves. It's very good, and interesting as well. Anyway, this story is going to be pretty AU. I've really only decided on one pairing, and it's SteveXNatasha, but not exactly in the way you might think. THERE WILL BE NO PEPPERONY! I'm sorry, TonyXPepper fans, but it's not going to work with how this story is going. _Maybe_ I'll put in either some BruceXTony or some ClintXTony, but it won't be slash. Okay, now I'm confusing myself... Maybe you should just read this fic, and I'll stop ****rambling. Deal?**

**Disclaimer: I own all three Iron Man movies on disc, as well as the Avengers, but I do not actually own the characters, the organizations, or the locations used in this story. I do, however, own the plot.**

* * *

It seemed that this would be just another small battle-stop the enemy, save the day-as five of the six Avengers went in to fight. Thor was on Asgard, or maybe he was with Jane, either way, he wasn't with them. And thank any gods that may be for that.

All of New York, no, all the _world_ watched in shock as the building came down, with five of their heroes inside of it. Captain America, Iron Man, Bruce Banner, Hawkeye, and the Black Widow were... They were dead.

Fury slammed his fist down upon the table in the little room where he and Hill were watching the feed. _This can't be true, This can't be happening, dammit!_ Fury thought. These were the best of the best, they can't die, _they just CANNOT die!_

But the fact remained that the building that The Avengers had been fighting in had caught fire and had burnt down.

"Send someone," _anyone, _"send someone down there to check for survivors." Fury's voice was horse. He had lost many, many good men and women in his time as director for SHIELD, but The Avengers are, _were_, always able to pull through. So how, just how did this happen?

It wasn't Loki, he was supposedly dead, after all, so they could most likely rule him out. Besides, no alien being was ranting about being an all-powerful god. Perhaps it was HYDRA. Fury wouldn't put it past them to kill their opposition.

"Sir?" an agent, whose name evades him at the moment, said tentatively.

"What?" Fury growled out. He refuses to show weakness, refuses to show that people that he knew-that he may or may not have a soft spot for-are dead.

"We have confirmation that there are no survivors. We were able to get the...bodies...out with no major problems." He showed some reports-meaningless papers, really, at the moment-to Fury, and the agent continues speaking. "We, ah, have estimated the time of death for each of them, and the causes. If you would-"

Fury waved him away. "I would prefer if you would leave us, now." He said in a low voice.

The agent nodded, and backed out of the room, looking slightly nervous. Vaguely, Fury wondered why.

"All of them?" Hill asked him quietly, and he almost jumped-but he didn't, because he is Nicholas freaking Fury, and he doesn't do that-when he realized that she has walked up to him, and is now looking over the papers with him.

"Yes." Fury told her curtly. He shoved the papers towards her. "Read them to me. I just don't want to deal with this, at the moment." _Or ever._

"Banner went first. He wasn't The Other Guy at the time. Barton died at almost the exact same time, both were crushed by some falling debris." Fury winced, but did not say a word. "Rogers was stabbed with an unknown weapon, before falling through several floors into the parking garage. Stark suffered a major blow to the head when his face plate was removed for unknown reasons, and Romanov is still undetermined."

Fury massaged the sides of his head. "Alert me when they've found something." He really didn't want to deal with this right now, not with the deaths of his agents-hell, his _friends, _almost-looming over him. _His fault. It's his fault for sending them in there. His fault._

* * *

In a New York hospital a few miles from the site of the accident, a young couple is exited to hear, _'It's a boy! Now push, I can see another head! You have two beautiful baby boys!'_. They name their young sons Brian and Clifford Barnes. They had not yet seen the disaster on the television.

Within the next three days, three more babies are born. Two girls, and a boy. They are named Stephanie Ryan, Toby Sterling, and Nathan Richards.

Their parents have no idea of the abilities that their babies possess.

**In case you ****can't tell,**

**Brian Barnes=Bruce Banner/Hulk**

**Clifford 'Cliff' Barnes=Clint Barton/Hawkeye**

**Stephanie Ryan=Steve Rogers/Captain America**

**Toby Sterling=Tony Stark (and yes, Toby is a girl. You can even google 'toby as a girls name'.)**

**and...**

**Nathan Richards= Natasha Romanov/Black Widow**

**I reversed the genders for Natasha, Steve, and Tony ****because, well, I felt like it. DEAL WITH IT! :)**

**Anyways, please Read and Review. Let me know what you liked about and what I can improve. Hell, give me idea's! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Brian and Cliff

**Just a few things that I want to go over today. First, this story is AU. Obviously. It takes place a few months after the events of _The Avengers._**

**Second, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. I made this chapter a bit longer than the other one, and I hope you like it. In this chapter, you get introduced to Brian and Cliff, and Fury has a migraine. Also, there is a poll on my page for the pairing of Fem!Tony. Go check it out. I command you! Also, I've made devianART's of Fem!Steve and Fem!Tony, their under the user name **Sisca8 Bailey.

**Now, to reply to some comments...**

gammawidow67**: I've made it so that they already know about their powers, somewhat, but yeah, it's gonna be great! And yeah, I am leaning more towards Science Bros. instead of Ironhawk, but I really would like for the viewers to decide. You can go vote. Let your voice be heard, lol!**

Mr. Invincible**: Well, personally, I'm more of a BethXSteve fan (she's the waitress he saved in the movie), but yeah, I'm really into the whole gender bend CaptainWidow thing :)**

TombShynxAva**: You, my friend, are so so so sweet! I'm not *that* great, but I'm so glad that you like it!**

Demigod at Heart**: I'm glad that you're excited about it, because I'm exited to write. Glad you like it ;) Oh, and i LOVE your username, btw**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a bunch of sexy men in spandex and metal, that honor goes to Stan Lee. I'm just a 16 year old with a computer, a brain, and a cat :)**

* * *

_~BRIAN~_

_Something was falling on top of him. It was crushing his lungs, making it so that he could not breathe. There was a groan next to him, and when he turns his head, he can see his brother, being flattened along with him. But… it's not his brother. This guy is way too old, but he looks like him. An overwhelming pain interrupts his thoughts. His ribs have punctured his lungs, and he can't breathe, he'sdyingwhythehellisn'tsomeoneDOINGSOMETHING?_

And then, Brian woke up. He'd been having this dream for such a long time. His earliest memories were of this dream. He'd been only about three or four, and he'd gone into his parent's room for comfort. All they had said was that he was having nightmares because of the scary show he'd watched earlier. And he believed them. But soon, a week had passed, and then a month, and then years, and the dream was still the same, was always the same. Nothing ever helped.

He knew he wasn't going crazy, because it seemed like Cliff had had the same dream as him, or at least something eerily similar. Maybe it was just a twin connection.

Speaking of Cliff… Brian looked over at his twin brother, who was asleep. Cliff's face was tight, like he was in pain. Brian should probably wake him up, and what better way to do it than-

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" Cliff shrieked, sitting bolt upright. His face was covered in sweat, and he was very, very pale.

Anna, wearing a lightweight pink terrycloth robe over her pajamas, entered the room, opening the door slowly so as not to scare her sons. "Are you guys okay?" She asked tiredly. Seeing Brian awake, and Cliff in a state of panic, she rushed over to the younger twin. "Cliff, sweetheart, you need to calm down." She said to him gently.

After a few minutes, Anna's soothing tone, along with Brian having to forcibly hold his brother down, Cliff was finally able to calm down and become aware of his surroundings.

This had been happening a lot, lately. It had started about a year and a half ago, and was becoming more and more frequent. It made Brian wonder what his twin was dreaming about that scared him so much.

"Do you want to talk about it, Clifford?" Anna asked him softly. Cliff hesitated, then shook his head.

"No, just wanna go back to sleep." He mumbled. Anna nodded, and Cliff pulled his purple-blue-grey plaid covers over his head.

Anna sighed, and turned towards Brian. "I'm going to make some tea, hon. Would you like any?"

Brian shrugged. "Yeah. I'm feeling a little stressed out."

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah."

"Huh," she said thoughtfully, "Maybe your dad was right. You two _do_ have a twin connection."

Brian shook his head. "You know that doesn't have enough scientific evidence to be proven true." He told her.

Anna rolled her eyes. Brian was extremely intelligent and loved science. And ever since he was little, he had spouted off random scientific facts. When his parents asked him where he had heard these, he simply looked confused.

_'I don't know,'_he used to tell them, _'I just know them.'_

As a child, he had always angered quickly, and Anna sometimes _swore_ Brian gained a sickly green tone to his skin when he was upset or angry. She decided to send both the boys to a psychiatrist when they were ten, due to the anger issues and night terrors. Their original psychiatrist had retired, but the new psychiatrist, Mr. Coulson, was nice and fairly easy to talk to. Brian was fairly sure that the only person who didn't like Coulson was Toby Sterling.

Toby was, in one word, amazing, and she was one of the brother's best friends. Often, Brian wondered just what made her such a little spitfire, but soon gave up after she threatened to castrate him. Yikes.

"Brian, honey, you really need to stop being so uptight." Anna reminded him. "You're sixteen, not forty." She ruffled her son's curly dark hair.

Brian rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay, Mom. Whatever."

Anna frowned, but made no comment.

* * *

~CLIFF~

After his panic attack, which were becoming more frequent these days, Cliff had a hard time falling back to sleep. He was always troubled with night terrors, had been since he was just a kid. They were all different, unlike Brian's, and this one, _this one_…

Well, it was bad. It went a little something like this: _It's nighttime, and he is outside a building with a few guards stationed by it. He pulls back an arrow on a bow, and releases it. It hits its target, one of the guards, with a THWAK! A second guard raises his gun, and he shoots this guy with another arrow. He falls down, dead._

_Jumping down, he, and some other guys that he knows but doesn't at the same time, arrive at the doors of a locked building. There is a retinal scanner. For some reason, he pulls out a device. He doesn't know what it's for, until a holographic eye appears within the device, and the image of an old man appears on the screen. The doors open, and…_

…And that's when he woke up. He screamed, because this was _not_ just some normal dream. This was _real_. It had actually happened.

The arrow spiked some interest in him. He'd always loved archery and other athletic things, unlike Brian, and he was pretty good at it, too. Almost as good as he was in this dream.

He sighed, and rolled over in bed. He'd have to tell Coulson about tonight's dream. Maybe he could tell him what it meant…

* * *

~Fury~

∆_Five Months Ago…∆_

Fury stared unblinkingly at Thor, who was standing to a very alive Loki, with his one good eye. "So," he said calmly, "What you're telling me is that you believe the Avengers, all five of whom died _sixteen years ago_, have been reborn, and still regain some of their abilities and memories? And that you're crazy-ass brother her FAKED HIS DEATH?"

Thor nodded in conformation. "That is correct, Director. I purpose that you station agents at many of the higher education learning facilities around the fair city of the New York. Sniff them out, as Midgardians would say."

Fury closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He really needed an aspirin. Pressing a button to a COM link, he said, "Hill, get me Coulson and Selvig."

"_Right away, sir." _ Came the reply.

"Jane whishes to help, as well." Thor informed Fury. He looked to his brother, who had an annoyed look on his face. "And Loki, as well."

"The last thing I need is that crazy lunatic running around New York." Fury said.

Thor smiled. "Father has stripped him of his powers. He shall behave himself."

Fury turned to Loki. "Fine. What do you say about this?"

Loki smirked. "It is much more enjoyable then being sent back to a cell on Asgard." he said dryly.

Fury nodded in confirmation. "Alright, then."

* * *

**Weeeeeeelll? What did you guys think? Comment with ideas, constructive ****criticism, or just to be nice. No flames aloud, though. AND DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE POLL! Well, seeya!**

**~Es**


	3. Chapter 3: Toby

**Hiiii guuuuyys! So, the scariest thing happened at my school today. Some sducidal man was walking around the area near my school and a few others that were close by, so we had to go into lock down. Well, it wasn't nearly as bad as two years ago, when some weird kid made a bomb with house hold chemicals and put it in a plastic wage bottle, then brought it to school. He set it off in the football field. I wasn't at that school at the time, but a couple of my friends were, and they said it was pretty bad. But you don't really want to hear about that, do you? Okay, then... OH! In the beginning of the first AN, I think I mentioned that this is a few months after the Avengers movie. Well, what I meant was that the Avengers _died_ a few moths after the first movie. The rest of this takes place a little more than 16 years later. Sorry if that confused any of you. One more thing: I put up pictures of Toby (Tony), Stephanie (Steve) and Natasha (Nathan) on my deviantART account. My username for that is Sisca8Bailey. Don't forget to vote, because I'm taking the poll down in a couple of weeks!**

**Now, to reply to my fellow internet nerds:**

gammawidow67**: Yup. Thor says hi. Well, what he actually said was, "HELLO WONDERFUL MIDGUARDIAN OF THE FICTION OF FANS!"**

GadgetCid**: Thanks!**

smiittymcawesome** (guest): I'm glad that you like it, and I'm so happy that you find it interesting! When I talked to my friends about it, they just told me to eat less sugar...**

**Disclaimer: If you think that I'm Stan Lee, you've got some serious issues, man...**

* * *

~TOBY~

"Dad?" Toby called as she unlocked the front door to their apartment. "Are you home?"

"I'm takin' a nap," came the gruff reply, "go away."

Toby sighed. He was drunk, again. It was his drinking and his infidelity that drove Toby's mother away.

"Fine, I'm heading over to Brian and Cliff's house." She let her father know. Not that he would really care until he was sober again.

"Just get out!" Her father yelled.

Toby walked out the door, slammed it shut, and then locked it again. After she exited the apartment building, she grabbed her skateboard and headed for downtown.

She didn't know why she loved the board so much, but she did. It made her feel like…like she was _flying_. For some reason, feeling like she was flying had always calmed her down, weather it was in a plain, in a dream, on the back of Steph's motorcycle (that is, on the rare occasions when Stephanie and Toby actually got along, and Steph would give her a ride), or, of course, on her board.

The board itself wasn't that impressive, just a simple design that had been around for, like, _forever_, with red wheels and a red and gold design on the bottom of the board. Red and gold were her favorite colors.

She reached the Barnes's house, and knocked on the door. Brian and Cliff's father answered the door.

"Hi, Toby," he greeted her with a smile, "Brian's in the shower, and Cliff's watching some TV." He held the door open for her.

"Thanks, Pops." Tony told him. The Barnes's were like a second family to her (well, more like a first. Her dad wasn't much of a family), and she tended to call their parents 'Ma' and 'Pops'. They went along with it. They had to be used to Toby's borderline insanity by now.

She made her way into the modest sized living room, and plopped down next to Cliff on the poufy sage green sofa. "Hey, buddy." She greeted him, taking a bottle of cream soda from his hands.

He glared at her a bit, but didn't say anything. She handed the bottle back to him.

"Ugh, _cooties_," he teased her, looking at the bottle in mock disgust.

Toby rolled her eyes. "Fine, more for me." She said, snatching the bottle back and chugging it until it was empty.

Cliff pouted. "_Hey_! I was only kidding."

She shrugged. "Too bad, sucker." She then noticed some sort of surveillance camera at the top of the wall over the small television set. She pointed to it. "What's that there for?"

"Our parents are headed to Tibet, and they want to check in on us while they're gone," Brian told her. He had just come out of the shower, and was only wearing khaki shorts.

Toby blushed when she saw his defined muscles. He was pretty slim, but he also had a small six-pack. She couldn't help but stare.

"Put a shirt on, Brian!" Cliff said. "No one wants to see you walking around here naked."

_Mmm, I wouldn't mind it, _Toby thought to herself.

Brian rolled his eyes. "I'm wearing pants, Cliff. You don't need to freak out." It was then that he noticed Toby sitting on the couch. "Oh, hey, Tobes."

_Tobes_. Brian was the only one of her friends that called her that. Cliff called her Tobe (or Princess, because he _knew_ she hated when he did that), and Steph and Nate just called her Toby.

"Hey, Bri." She said back to him.

"We heading out now?" Brian asked.

Cliff looked to Toby, who nodded. "Yeah, guess so. Where do you guys wanna go?" He asked them.

"Ooh, can we get shwarma?" Toby asked excitedly. "'Cause I've never had it before, and it sounds awesome."

Cliff looked at her strangely. "Do you even know what shwarma is?" He questioned her.

She shook her head. "Nope. Do either of you?"

The twins thought about it for a moment. "Nope. Let's go get some." Brian said with a smirk.

Toby clapped her hands together. "Yes! I got my way!"

"Alright," Cliff said, getting up off the sofa and stretching, "who's gonna drive?"

"Can-"

"NO!" Cliff and Brian interrupted Toby's question at the same time.

"_You_, my dear friend, should _not_ be aloud to drive. _EVER_." Cliff warned her.

"You drive way to fast, Tobes. You'll get us killed." Brian added.

Tobey pouted. "You guys are no fun. I just want to feel…" She blushed and trailed off.

"Like what?" Brian asked her.

"You guys will think it's stupid," she warned them, "but I just really want to feel like the car is flying."

Brian raised one of his eyebrows. "Cars can't fly."

"I _know_ that," she said with a scowl, "I'm not what's-his-face, the one with the flying suit-"

"Tony Stark?" Cliff offered, searching the couch cushions for his keys.

"-Yeah, him. He was flippin' awesome."

"Whatever you say, Tobes." Brian said to her.

"Be quiet, Brain." She responded. Brain was the nickname that she called him whenever he started to annoy her. It's not that she was saying that she wasn't smart (she was a genius, actually, which might add a little bit to her insanity), but he just tended to use his intelligence to be a killjoy. _A sexy killjoy_…

The three of them headed out to the twins car, an old grey Toyota Carola, and headed out for food.

* * *

~FURY~

Fury sat in his office, watching the children interact. Coulson was the psychiatrist of the Barnes twins, and had gotten Fury the information that their mother and father had set up a surveillance camera in the living room of the small house. SHIELD was now able to better monitor the family.

The reason that Fury felt the need to monitor the family himself was because Coulson had told him that the older of the twins, Brian, had anger issues, and a recurring nightmare that seemed to be Bruce Banner's death. The younger boy acted quite a bit like Barton, and had described a few of _his_ dreams, which seemed to be about Hawkeye's many missions. The latest one seemed to be something he had done whilst under the control of Loki, and Loki had confirmed that the events of the dream had actually happened. So those were the reasons SHIELD was spying on people now. Well, that, and the fact that Brian and Clifford just so happened to look nearly identical to Banner and Barton. Talk about coincidences.

"Who's that young lady with them?" Fury asked Coulson, who was watching the feed with him.

Coulson peered closer at the screen. "That would be Toby Sterling, sir. She is another 'patient' of mine."

"Does she have any similarities to any of the other deceased?"

"She is sarcastic, eccentric, has no respect for me, and is a genius." Coulson replied.

"Sounds a lot like Stark…" Fury mused.

"Yes, sir, that's what I thought as well." Coulson seem to have something more to say, but chose not to.

Fury stared at him. "What?"

"Well, sir, I thought that maybe, if she interacted with Miss Potts…" Coulson began.

"That Miss Potts, knowing Mr. Stark as she did, would be able to confirm whether or not this girl is the reincarnation of Tony Stark."

"Yes, sir."

"Let's do it."

The two men turned back to the screen, and watched the rest of the trio's conversation. After a few minutes, the three teenagers walked out of the frame.

All was quiet.

* * *

**Soooooo? Tell me what you thought! I love to get reviews. They make my entire day (hint, hint). Anyway, since Tony is an alcoholic and a playboy, I wanted to make Toby just a bit different. She has his personality, and everything, but because of her dad, she doesn't want to drink, and most likely won't have sex 'till ****marriage. R&R! Bye!**

**~Es**


	4. Chapter 4: Stephanie

**Hi guys! I am so so so so soooo sorry that this chapter took so long, but I've just been so busy. I went to a thing with my friend on Friday where we got to see Lois Lowrey, and then on Saturday my mom made us do spring cleaning, and then I've had work, and other stuff. But you don't really want to hear about my excuses, do you? No, no you don't. Don't forget to vote on my poll, I'm going to take it down soon! Oh, and I put Loki in this chapter! I hope I didn't make him to OOC...**

**Time to reply to reviews!**

**Crazy4Oreos: **Awww! You are so nice! Thank you so much. I'm glad you find it amazing :)

**GadgetCid:** I think I'm going to have him deal with all this crazyness by having Coulson drug him...

**gammawidow67:** Haha, yeah, she is pretty snarky in both forms, isn't she? And yeah, I'll have to check that out when I have time. Bruce says hi, as well. :)

**Em (guest):** Yay! you're such a good friend! Love you!

**Enterthedragon (guest): **Aw, thanks!

**Disclaimer: Not Stan Lee, don't own the Avengers, yada yada yada...**

* * *

~CLIFF~

"Shotgun! Toby yelped as soon as she saw the car.

Brian rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. "You do know it doesn't really matter, right?" He told her, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You are so childish, Tobe." Cliff told her as he (manually) unlocked the car and climbed in on the driver's side. Toby got in next to him, and Brian sat in the back.

"We should stop by The Baker's Dozen to see if Steph and Nate are working." Brian suggested.

Cliff complied, and drove the car towards the small bakery where their two friends worked.

* * *

~STEPHANIE~

Stephanie Ryan handed the box of warm cookies to the woman in front of her, and smiled down at the young girl that was standing next to the woman.

"Here you go, Mrs. Barkley." She told her. "I hope the birthday party goes well. How old are you turning?" This last part was addressed to the little girl.

The woman nudged the girl. "She asked you a question, sweetheart. Tell her how old you're going to be."

"Gonna be five." The girl said shyly, holding up her hand, fingers splayed.

"That's great." Steph said brightly. "I hope you have fun!" She waved to them as they left the bakery. She headed into the kitchen to check on the cookies in the oven.

"Five minutes left," Nathan told her, not looking up from the book he was reading. Stephanie peered closer at the spine of the book to make out the title: _Les Mîserables_.

"Thanks, Nate." She said gratefully. "How do you like the book?"

Nate shrugged. "It's alright. The romance between Cosette and Marius is quite silly, though. Have you read it?"

Steph nodded. "Yeah. Although, I thought the romance wasn't _that_ silly. I mean it is really sweet, how they fell in love at first sight."

Nate scoffed. "There's no such thing as love at first sight. You have to get to know someone to love them."

Stephanie felt her face flush when he said that. Unknown by Nate, Steph had had a crush on him for the better part of at least three years. The only person who knew was Cliff (and possibly Toby, seeing as she kept calling them things like '_love-birds'_ and _'soul mates'_, although she could be joking.), and she hoped that it stayed that way. Nate just seemed just too impassive. He never expressed much emotion, and he rarely ever smiled, but she couldn't help but fall in love with his beautiful bottle-green eyes, curly auburn hair, and, well, _everything_ about him

The push bell on the counter up front jangled as someone pressed it, and Stephanie hurried to the front to tend to the customer.

"Hi, Stephanie!" an obnoxiously cheerful voice said.

"No. No, no, no, Toby, _get out_!" Stephanie said to her sort-of-friend. "I am _working_."

Toby gave her a blank look. "What is this 'work' you speak of?" she asked cheekily.

Stephanie groaned and did a mental face palm. She turned to Cliff and Brian, who were watching in amusement. "Why on earth would you bring her here, guys? You know that all she does is eat the free samples, bug the _actual_ customers, and is downright annoying!"

Cliff shrugged, and Brian stifled a laugh. "We were on our way to get shwarma, and we thought we'd say 'hi'." He told her.

Stephanie gave him an annoyed look.

Nate came up to the counter then. "Hi, Cliff, Brian." He said. He glanced at Toby, who was busy doing something with gum wrappers. "What's she doing?"

"No clue," the twin brothers said at the same time (it's creepy how they could do that), shrugging, and Cliff added, "She's weirder than usual. Did Coulson put her on something?"

Stephanie gave the other teens a weary look. "Gosh, I hope not."

"Knowing our luck, she'll be like this for a few hours." Nate said dryly. "We should put her on the street with an empty can and see if people will give her money."

The twins exchanged smirks with Stephanie, and Cliff said in a singsong voice, "Oh, _To-by_!"

She skipped over to them. "Look what I did!" She said, holding up the wrappers she had been fiddling with. She was somehow able to turn them into the likeness of the face of Homer Simpson.

Cliff stared at her in shock. "How did you... Never mind, we have something for you to do."

"Does it have anything to do with bombs?" She asked him seriously. "Because I don't like bombs."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "It has absolutely nothing to do with bombs." She turned to Nate. "Go get the broken toaster."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why? What are you people up to?"

She waved him off. "Just get the toaster."

He gave her an uneasy look (a very _hot_ uneasy look), but obliged. He returned a minute and a half later; carrying a much dented object that somewhat resembled a toaster.

Stephanie took it from him and handed it to Toby. "Here, you can play with this outside."

"Outside." Toby asked her. "Why outside?" She took the toaster and examined it.

"Because you are bugging us. Nate and I get off work in about an hour, and then we'll head out with you guys for shwarma, okay?"

Toby nodded. "Okay. Do you guys happen to have a blowtorch?" When everyone sent her wide-eyed looks, she cracked up. "I'm, I'm kidding!" She said, exaggeratedly gasping for breath.

Stephanie and Nate glared at her. "What tools will you actually need?" Stephanie asked her.

Toby looked thoughtful. "Um… Do you guys happen to have a screwdriver?" She asked.

Nate nodded, and went into the kitchen to look for one. He came back a short while later with a small screwdriver.

Toby took it without thanks, and ran for the door.

"Wait!" Cliff called after her, holding an empty mug, "You're going to want this!"

She looked at it, then at him. "Why would I want that? You know I'm not allowed to drink coffee any more. Coulson's orders."

Cliff rolled his eyes. "Well, since you're going to be having fun with the toaster, we're going to see how many people will give you money. Just pretend to be homeless, and we'll be good."

Toby gave him a scandalized look. "You're using me!" She cried.

"Nah. Well, yes, but this is how we're paying for shwarma later. Now go be a hobo."

Toby yanked the mug from him, a frown still on her face. "Jerk," She muttered to him.

* * *

~LOKI~

It had been five months since Loki had become 'Mr. Lain', a mythology teacher at Midtown High School, and he was absolutely bored. It had been so long since he'd tried to take over a planet, kill off an entire species, or try to annihilate his brother for the throne. In other words, it'd been forever since he'd actually had any fun.

There were two of his students that he was certain were the reincarnations of those pesky Avengers, a Nathan Richards and Clifford Barnes. He had spent enough time with Clint Barton to recognize him within young Mr. Barnes, and Mr. Richards, well, he just reminded him so much of that annoying red-headed Russian woman.

He had told his suspicions to Thor, who told them to Fury, and Fury had suggested he make a trip to the workplace of Mr. Richards, as it was known that his four friends, including Mr. Barnes, enjoyed wasting their time. He had reached the building, a bakery by the name of The Baker's Dozen (a bakery pun. How original. _Not_), when he almost walked into a teenage girl leaning on the brick wall, and fiddling with a metal kitchen appliance. She had a white cup (mug, actually), next to her, and she was mumbling to herself.

Loki thought he recognized her. Was she a student of his (the faces were all starting to blend together, except for the ones that he actually bothered to notice)?

"Hey, watch it!" The girl complained loudly. "You stupid jerk!"

Loki cringed. He knew her alright. She was Toby Sterling, and was well known around the school for being loud, obnoxious, fairly mad, and an absolute genius. Thank Odin Miss Sterling wasn't in any of his classes.

"My apologies," he told her in a low voice, before entering the bakery. Four teenagers, a girl in a blue striped tee-shirt with a light pink apron over it with long blonde hair in a French braid, a boy with darker curly hair and glasses wearing a purple button-up shirt, and Mr. Barnes and Mr. Richards.

Barnes had short dark blonde hair, and was wearing a black tee-shirt, while Richards had curly dark red hair, and was wearing all black under a light pink apron.

"Mr. Lain?" Richards asked him. "What are you doing here?"

Loki stared at him with a passive expression. "I am in need of some pastries, it seems for the, ah, faculty party." He replied coolly.

"Alright… What kind would you like, sir?" The blonde girl asked him politely. Loki decided he wasn't very fond of her. She was too nice.

He quickly scanned the items on the menu. "Ah, pecan maple danishes. Twenty of them."

"Okay," the girl said slowly, scribbling down his order. "When would you like to pick them up?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know, when would you like them? Today, tomorrow…" she trailed off.

He thought about it. "Tomorrow afternoon would be perfect. Thank you." He said, giving them a parting nod, and going out the door. As he left, he was able to make out Barnes whispering, "Isn't it weird to see a teacher outside of school? I almost thought that they lived there!" The others responded with some laughter, but Loki couldn't hear any of their replies, because he had teleported himself almost half-way across the city to meet Fury and Thor at the secret SHIELD base.

* * *

**Well? How was it?! TELL ME, I DEMAND TO KNOW! Hee hee, got a little carried away, there. Well, anyways, thoughts, feelings, suggestions, and such are always wellcomed, so don't be afraid to press that little button at the bottom and review! And don't forget to vote! Later, R&R!**

**~Es**


	5. Chapter 5: Nate

**Hello, guys! I don't have much time, but I'll say a few things, 1) I SAW CAPTAIN AMERICA! I loved it so much, and I might add some elements from it into the story (way) later on. I'm going to answer reviews now!**

Noxy the Proxy**: Ah! I just noticed that! Well, I fixed it... sort of... so that it's a device he's using to telaport. Here's the update!**

miagirl2012**: Thank you!**

ShotaroxPhillip**: Thanks! You can vote for the pairing on my poll :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not Stan Lee!**

* * *

~FURY~

Fury rubbed at his head. He could feel a headache coming on, and it was only 7:30 in the morning. "Get me an Aspirin and those reports on the Portal prototype." He said to the agent who was standing in his office. "And find Loki!"

"No need," the agent said, "he's headed our way. He should be here in about-"

The door of Fury's office opened, and Loki walked through. He was dressed in dark pants, a dark green dress shirt with a gold tie, and had a long black coat on.

"-Now." The agent finished.

"Director Fury," Loki said lazily in way of greeting.

Fury gave a stiff nod. "Loki. I trust that you were able to observe them."

Loki nodded. "Yes. I also ordered some danishes." He tossed something to Fury. "The device works well."

Fury caught it. "That's good. No one saw you teleport away?"

"Not that I know of."

"That's good." Fury repeated, studying the device. "And this was only a prototype." He had pride in his voice.

Loki looked somewhat amused. "And I was the first person to use it? I'm honored, Director. Really, I am."

Fury gave him a look with his good eye. "You were the person that we could afford to lose if the device started acting up. Didn't want to risk any of our agents."

The same agent from before agent walked up to Fury, a folder in hand. "The reports, sir." The agent told him. "They're all ready for you."

Fury grunted in thanks, and waved the agent away. "Which ones did you say you think you've found, again?" He asked Loki.

"Barton and Romanov. And now Stark, though I've had suspicions about Stark for a while. I believe that he has been reborn into a female Midguardian called-"

"-Toby Sterling, age sixteen and three months. Yes, we know all about her."

"When are you going to intervene?" Loki asked conversationally.

Fury glared at him. "You need to leave, now. Send your brother in."

Loki shrugged, and walked out.

It was sixteen minutes later that Thor walked in. "You wished to see me, Director?" He asked in his booming voice.

Fury hid his pained wince at the loud voice. _Stupid headache_…

"You are to pick up a girl tonight. Have Foster or Lewis go with you." He said, while writing something down on a slip of white paper. "Here's her address."

Thor took it. "What is the importance of the Midguardian?" He said in confusion.

"She's being recruited, Thor. You know what that means."

"Ah," Thor mused in comprehension, "Who was she before?"

"We believe her to be the reincarnation of Stark. If, however, she's _not_, then we could still use her. Maybe not in the same way, but we still could." Fury replied.

"I shall inform Jane immediately. We shall depart in…" He trailed off, and looked to Fury.

"An hour." Fury told him.

Thor nodded. "We shall depart within an hour!" He left the room.

Fury sighed. _Where was his Aspirin_?

* * *

~NATE~

Nathan hung up his apron, and headed out to the car with Cliff and Brian. Stephanie was taking her motorcycle, and Toby was currently still outside.

They were able to convince Toby that they had enough money, and that she could put the toaster down, and got to the shwarma place fairly quickly.

"'ee godda ea' fas'," Toby said around a mouthful of food, "'cause my da wan's me 'ome 'oo mae' 'inner."

Stephanie crinkled her nose delicately. "Chew and _swallow_ your foods before you talk to us, Toby." She scolded. She sounded just like a mother hen. "We can't understand a word you say."

Toby took a minute to swallow and take a swig of her drink. "I said we gotta eat fast, because my dad wants me home to make dinner."

Nate raised an eyebrow. "We just ate, though."

Toby rolled her eyes like she thought he was being an idiot. "I have to make my dad's dinner. He's, um, working late." She fiddled a bit with her napkin.

Brian narrowed his eyes. "Tobes, what aren't you telling us?" He asked her suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Toby said quickly. "Absolutely nothing!"

"C'mon, guys, if she doesn't want to tell us, she doesn't have to." Cliff said, taking a bite of his food. "Just lay off."

Toby gave him a grateful look. "Is my board still in your car?" She asked him.

Cliff nodded, his mouth to full to speak.

Brian, Nate, and Steph looked at him in disgust, while Toby looked amused at his bulging cheeks.

"You look like a chipmunk," she said, "or maybe a hamster. She stood up, and threw a couple of crumpled-up dollar bills on the table. "I'm heading out. Later!" She ran from the restaurant.

Nate watched her go. As soon as she was out of earshot, he leaned in towards his friends, and said, "There's something going on with her."

Brian nodded. "Yeah, I noticed. Do you think her dad's…" he trailed off with a look of concern on his face.

Stephanie frowned. "What about him. I mean, I've never actually met him, but I've never heard Toby say anything against him."

Cliff chewed his food thoughtfully before (thankfully) swallowing. "Well, about five years ago, he got fired from his job, and he started drinking and sleeping around. Her mom found out about the other women, and she left. I don't think they actually got a divorce, though. Anyway, her mom died in a car accident a few months later."

Stephanie had a sad look on her face. "Why didn't I know about this?" She asked and turned to Nate. "Did you know about this?"

He shrugged. "I only pretend I know everything, Steph. I did know that her mom was out of the picture, though."

"Tobes told us because she's at our house all the time," Brian told them. "She had to say something to my parents so that they wouldn't send her back to her house."

"You wouldn't believe the number of times she's slept on our couch," Cliff added. "She has her own pillow."

"Let's… not talk about this anymore." Steph said quietly.

"Have you done the paper for Lain's class, Brian?" Nate asked quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It was easy if you actually read that book…"

They got into a conversation about mythology, and if the ancient gods were all actually aliens, ("Like those Thor and Loki guys from forever ago," Cliff told them) and if so, where they were from.

"I've got to use the restroom." Nate said quietly to Cliff, who nodded and continued talking. Nate headed into the men's room. After he was finished, he started washing his hands in the sink.

"Who's the girl?" Someone asked him.

He jumped a bit, and turned to see an old man with white hair, glasses, and a mustache leaning against one of the other sinks.

"Excuse me?" He asked him. "Are you talking to me?"

The old man looked around comically. "Is there anyone else in here?" He asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, not to be rude, but why are you talking to me?" Nate asked him.

"Because I am. Anyway, the girl you were sitting next to, the blonde one? She's very pretty. Who is she?"

Nate felt a light blush on his cheeks. "She's my friend. All the kids at that tale are my friends."

The old man rolled his eyes. "Uh hu. Wanna hear some advice?"

Nate nodded uncertainly, and the man continued.

"Ask her out. You like her, and she likes you."

He left then, and left Nate standing there, feeling very confused.

* * *

**Vote on the poll, bye!**

**~Es**


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to Stark Tower

**Hi guys! This chapter is slightly shorter than usual, but I think I did okay on it... Anywho, Jane, Darcy, Pepper, and Happy all make appearances. I have taken the poll off of my page. Aaaand the winner is... Fem!TonyXBruce. I****t won 5 votes to 2. Anyway, let me know if there are any other pairings that you'd like, just remember I won't do slash. Also, would you like anymore cameos? If so, leave a comment or PM me who you want, and what situation they should be in. Marvel characters only.**

**Review Replies:**

TheGoldman**: YES! I love Stan Lee, and his cameos are always pretty epic:)**

Dawn Vanessa**: I'm not going to put any Loki/Toby in the story, but I might do some TaserTricks (Loki/Darcy) Sorry!**

Dragones**: Yay! I'm so glad that you liked it! I have a couple of others up, too, if you want to check them out.**

anónimo 2 (Guest)**: Muchos gracias! (Sorry, I don't speak very much Spanish, but I did get the gist of it :D)**

**Disclaimer: Um... The last time I checked, I'm still a girl... I don't own!**

* * *

~JANE~

"And why," Jane asked her Asguardian boyfriend, "do Darcy and I have to come with you to get this girl?" They were being all but dragged through the streets of New York, looking for an apartment complex. Thor held a slip of paper with the address in his hand, but seemed to be having a hard time finding the building.

"Because the Midguardian in question is a girl, and I thought you and Lady Darcy would bring a soothing presence to ease her whilst we talk." Thor replied.

Darcy raised an eyebrow. "Me? A soothing presence? You have got to be kidding me." She snickered. She snatched the paper from Thor's hand. "And give this to me; you're just getting us lost." She turned to face the street and called out, "TAXI!" One stopped for the threesome, and they got in. Darcy handed the address to the driver.

"Why do the taxis always stop for her?" Jane wondered out loud.

"I know not," Thor told her, "But it does get rather tiresome, does it not?"

After a few minutes, the taxi cab screeched to a halt, and Jane paid the man, telling him to keep the change. They got out of the cab, and stood in front of the old building.

"This is it." Darcy said brightly. "Let's go kidnap us a teenager!"

Jane gave her a hard look. "We are _not_ kidnapping anyone." She said sternly.

"That is true," Thor said, "We are merely going to offer her the ship of interns at the Tower, and bring her there with us."

Darcy pouted a little bit. "But kidnapping would be so much fun!"

The other two ignored her.

* * *

~TOBY~

Toby pulled a burrito out of the microwave, putting it on a paper plate and onto the counter. "Dad," she called, "your dinner's ready!"

Her father came out of his room, wearing old jeans and a gray t-shirt. He had a slight pot belly, and his dark grey hair was starting to recede. He didn't look to be in a very bad mood today, but Toby could never be quite sure with him.

"Where is it?" Harry asked in a gravelly voice.

"It's on the counter, Dad." Toby replied, handing it to him.

He took it without thanks, plopped down onto a gray upholstered Lay-Z-Boy, and turned on the evening news.

There was a knock on the door. Toby looked at it uneasily. "Were you expecting anyone, Dad?" She asked him, meaning one of his many girlfriends.

"No." He grunted. "Tell them we don't want what they're buying."

Toby opened the door. In the hallway stood a huge man with long-ish blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. Next to him stood to brunettes, one with chocolate brown eyes, and the other, a younger woman, had light blue, almost gray, eyes.

"We don't want to buy anything," Toby said in a monotone voice, starting to shut the door.

"We aren't selling anything," the brown eyed woman said quickly, "we're here to offer you an internship."

"An internship?" Toby asked suspiciously. "To where? And why would you offer it to me?"

"Because we are," The other woman answered her with a roll of her eyes. "Just let us in so we can talk to you, capisce?"

Toby gave her a wary look, but opened the door anyway. "Uh, Dad?" she said hesitantly without looking away from the three people.

"What?" Harry snapped.

"These guys want to offer me an internship. Do you think I should take it?"

"Will it get your lazy butt out of my house?"

She turned to face him. "Well, yeah, but-"

"Then take it already!" He growled, turning back to the television.

Toby sighed, and turned back to the people. "So, where's this place I'll be interning for?" She asked them.

"Well, you might've heard of it-" The brown eyed woman began, but the other woman cut her off.

"Of course she's heard of it! SI _was_ the first name in clean energy!"

Toby felt her eyes bug out. "SI, _the_ SI, as in _Stark Industries_?" She squeaked.

The huge blonde man nodded happily. "Yes. You have abilities that we would require." He said.

"Um… okay… When, when can I start?" Toby asked shakily. "Oh, and what are your names?"

"I'm Jane Foster. You can start right away, actually." The brown eyed woman said.

"You're the astrophysicist from New Mexico that investigated the weather anomalies!" Toby said in awe. "I read some of your other papers, as well. I had no idea you were working for SI."

Jane looked impressed. "Um, yeah, well. I've been working with them for a little over three years."

"Well, I'm Darcy. I worked with Jane on the New Mexico thing, and everything else she's done, too." The other woman said, interrupting once more.

"And I am Th- err, Donald Blake." The man said. "Shall we head over to the tower?"

Toby nodded so fast, she thought her head was going to fall off. "Bye dad!" she called as the foursome headed out the door, "I'll be back sometime later."

Harry made a grunting noise in reply, but otherwise ignored his daughter.

"Darcy, will you get a cab for us?" Jane asked her friend when they got outside. "I need to make a call."

Darcy nodded, and gave another call, causing a yellow vehicle to pull up to the curb. They got into the taxi as soon as Jane ended her call, with Donald, Jane, and Toby in the back and Darcy up front. She was flirting with the driver.

"Stark Tower, please." She said, twirling some of her hair around her finger.

The cabbie nodded, and they were at the tower within minutes. Jane passed him a wad of cash as they got out.

Toby stared at the tower in awe. "This is so amazing," she whispered. "I can't believe I'm _actually_ here!"

"Well," Darcy said impatiently, holding the door open, "c'mon!"

They walked into the foyer, and were greeted by a red-headed woman who looked to be in her mid-forties. "Hi, you must be Toby," she said, "It's very nice to finally meet you. I'm Virginia Potts, but you can call me Pepper."

"Welcome to Stark Industries, Miss Sterling." A robotic voice with a British accent said.

Toby jumped at the voice, and Pepper gave a small laugh. "Don't be scared, that's just JARVIS. He's our-"

"He's an AI!" Toby gasped. "You guys have an AI! Oh, I've always wanted one that I could name Dexter!"

Pepper gave her a strange look. "Um, alright then. Before we get you set up, there's someone that you have to meet." She motioned for a large man, one Toby hadn't noticed before, to come over.

"Happy, would you take her to Fury, please?"

* * *

**Aaaannnddd... there it is. My short(****isn) chapter. I really do hope that you guys enjoyed this. Also, I'm going to make Brian have a job. Try and guess what it is! (Hint: I don't know if I've ever mentioned what my job is, but Brian's is going to be the same as mine) R&R! Have an amazing day!**

**~Es**


	7. Chapter 7:Past and Present

**Why, hello! I don't have much to say today, so I'll just jump right in to the review replies, shall I?**

vici**: I'll try to do that. Thank you, I'm glad that you like the stories :)**

Noxy the Proxy**: She probably will, I mean, she knew Tony better than just about anyone.**

**And a special thanks to everyone who has followed/favorited/reviewed my story. It means so much to me! I love you all (but not in a creepy way)!**

**Disclaimer: Still a sixteen year old girl with an obsession for fanfiction ;)**

* * *

~TOBY~

Toby followed the man called Happy (was that his real name?) from the foyer into an elevator that took them to the fifteenth floor of the tower. She saw from the corner of her eye that he kept watching her with a curious expression, like he was expecting her to do tricks like a dog.

The elevator doors dinged open, and Toby followed Happy out into a hallway. They headed towards a door that opened into a spacious office, in which there were multiple bookshelves and trinkets, and a desk with a bald black man who looked a bit like a one-eyed pirate sitting behind it.

"Thank you, Mr. Hogan," the pirate-man said, "if you would give Miss Sterling and me a few moments alone."

Happy nodded, flashed Toby a brief smile, and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. Toby turned back to the pirate, who was studying her with the eye that wasn't covered by an eye patch.

"So," Toby said, feeling slightly nervous, "you're the guy that runs SI, huh?" Her palms felt sweaty, and she tried to look nonchalant as she rubbed them on her black jeans.

The pirate shook his head. "No. Miss Potts, actually, is the CEO. Have they told you what you have been brought here for?" He asked her, leaning back slightly in the desk chair.

Toby nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to be SI's new intern, right?" But even as she said the words, she felt her stomach drop. Was this guy trying to tell her she _wasn't_ getting an internship at the coolest company in the world? She bit her lip. Seriously, if she thought about it like that, she would most likely burst into tears. Big, fat, _wet_ tears.

The guy gave her a thoughtful look, and shook his head. "Not exactly, no." He told her. "You're being recruited for something much more important than an internship." He added as he saw her face drop.

"More important?" Toby asked incredulously, "What's more important than working at my dream job?"

"Before I tell you, let me introduce myself." The man said with a small smile. He stood up, and walked around the desk to shake Toby's hand. "Director Nickolas Fury of SHIELD."

"SHIELD? What's that, some kind of boy band?" Toby quipped. She couldn't help herself. Really, she couldn't. "Because I'm not all that good at music, _Director_."

Fury raised an eyebrow. "Stark said something remarkably similar when I wanted him to join all those years ago." He said. "I didn't want him at first, he didn't really work well with others, but we _did_ want Iron Man."

Toby felt her eyes bug out. "_Stark_ joined the boy band? Tony (_freakin' Iron Man!_) Stark?" At Fury's nod, she squealed like an over excited fan girl. "Okay, okay, I'm in!"

"Do you even know what you're signing up for?" Fury asked. Toby couldn't really tell, but she thought he sounded amused.

"Not really, but if _Tony Stark_ (!) was a part of it, then I want to be, too. Unless it involves bombs. I _really_ don't like-" Her sentence was cut off by a sharp pain in her chest. She gasped, clutching at her heart, and her knees wobbled.

Fury caught her by the arm before she fell over. "Are you alright?" He asked her. Was that panic on his face.

When the pain subsided, and Toby regained her breath, she nodded. "I'm okay." She said breathlessly. "Just some heart burn."

"_Just!_" Fury said, alarmed. "How long has this been going on?"

Toby shrugged. "Since I was little. Chill out, I'm fine."

Fury's eye was bugging out, but he said nothing more on the matter. "About the program that I would like you to join… You've probably heard of it. Nearly everyone has. After all, they did save the world, once."

"Are you going to tell me what it's called, or are you just going to keep on acting all mysterious?" Toby deadpanned.

"It's called the Avengers Initiative."

"The Avengers? Oh, man, this day keeps on getting weirder and weirder, even for me." She said. "Why would you want me to join the Avengers? All the original members are dead, except for Thor."

"Exactly. Tell me, what do you know of reincarnation?"

* * *

It took her a little while to accept it all. She was the reincarnation of the man she had idolized for as long as she could remember. And her friends might just be the other Avengers. This was a weird day, indeed.

Fury had brought Thor and Loki in to talk to her about reincarnation, and all the other stuff that went along with it. They were now at the part of the discussion where one would generally ask questions about the situation, which was exactly what Toby was now doing.

"So, don't you guys find it really weird that my friends and I were all part of the Avengers in our past lives?" She asked them.

It was Loki who answered. "If you were part of the team in your former lives, then you would subconsciously be drawn towards one another in this life. Simple, really." He said while playing with some of the trinkets on the desk.

"Would we all look like our past lives?"

"To some extent, yes, I do believe you would." Thor replied thoughtfully. "Do you perchance have any images of your comrades with you at this moment?"

Toby wordlessly brought out her iPhone, and went to the camera. She searched through the pictures until she came upon one of all five friends. It had been taken in May of 2027, almost a year ago. She handed the phone to Thor.

He stared at it for a little while. "Yes," he said quietly, something very unusual for him, "they do look remarkably similar to my teammates. He pointed to the twins. "These two look identical to Barton and Banner, do they not?"

Fury brought up some holo-images of the two men in question. Toby looked at them. "Yeah, they do look alike."

Thor looked to Fury. "Shall we bring the boys to the tower to explain the situation to them?" He asked.

"No," Fury said, "let's wait until tomorrow. Miss Sterling?" He turned to Toby. "Do you need to go home?"

Toby hesitated, but then shook her head. "Naw. Dad won't care. He never does. I do want to call Owen, though."

Thor and Loki looked slightly confused, and Fury raised his eyebrow at the mention of Toby's older brother. "Why do you need to contact him? I was aware that he had moved away from your family."

Toby nodded. "Yeah, but I want to let him know that I'm not staying with Dad anymore."

Fury nodded. "I'll have JARVIS direct you to your new room, then, where you can make your call in private."

Toby gave him a grateful look. "Thanks, man."

When she was gone, Loki turned towards Fury. "Aren't you going to tell her what her _dear_ brother has been doing?" He asked. "You should know more than anyone what lying does to a relationship."

Fury sighed. "Not yet. She doesn't need to know." He strode from the room; leaving the two Asguardian's alone.

* * *

**Sooo?! Tell me what you guys (and girls) thought about this chapter. Your reviews help alot. Also, I am accepting suggestions on other pairings, cameos, and plot devices. Just put it in the review, or PM me :) R&R!**

**~Es**


	8. Chapter 8: Field Trip! (shut up, Cliff)

H**i guys! Sorry this took so long, but I've just been so busy! Oh, and th AN is going to suck today cause I'm doing this from my phone. Review answer time!**

Noxy the Proxy: **you'll have to wait and see!**

gammawidow67:** exactly**

FrostIron (guest):**sorry, I've already decided against that pairing. **

**Disclaimer: don't we all know that I'm NOT Stan Lee?**

* * *

~BRIAN~

_Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring! _Brian rolled over in bed to grab his cell phone from the nightstand. "Hello?" He asked it.

"_Hi, Brian!"_ Toby's voice came from the phone. _"Want to hear something amazing?"_

Brian groaned. "Not really, no. But you're going to tell me anyway, aren't you?"

He could hear her chuckle on the other end. _"You know me so well. Okay, so you know Stark Industries, right?"_ She asked him.

"Duh, Tobes." He replied. "Everyone knows about SI, Toby."

"_Okay, well, I got, um, hired by them! You and Cliff and Nate should come visit me!"_

"What about Stephanie? I'm sure she'd like to come see your new job."

"_Well, okay, I guess you could bring her… But she better not distract me!" _Toby amended.

Brian rolled his eyes. "_You're_ the one who always bugs _her!_" He said. "Anyway, I'll get the others and we'll head over in a minute. Have you told Owen yet?"

"_No,"_ Toby's voice sounded disappointed. _"He's not answering his phone."_

"That's too bad. 'Kay, I'll see you in a few. Bye."

"_Bye." _

He ended the call, and climbed out of bed, stretching. "Hey, Cliff, wake up." He said to his brother. When he got no response, he threw a shoe at him.

"Ouch! What the hell?" Cliff cried, springing up. He looked around widely until he saw the culprit. "Dude, what the heck was that for?"

Brian stifled a small laugh. "Sorry, Cliff, but you weren't waking up."

Cliff glared at him. "I was having a _good_ dream. Do you know how often I have good dreams?" He didn't wait for a reply. "Like, once a month! You _cannot_ wake me up when I'm having good dreams!"

"What was the dream about, then?" Brian asked him while he put on clean clothes.

Cliff sighed dreamily and leaned back into his pillow. "There was this super sexy red-headed woman, and, oh man…"

Brian made a face. "Cliff, I do _not_ want to hear about this."

"No, no, nothing like that. But man, she was _hot_!"

Brian rolled his eyes. "Will you hurry up and get dressed already? We're going to pick up Steph and Nate and head over to SI."

"SI?" Cliff asked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Stark Industries, Cliff. The big tower in New York."

"Oh. Okay. Why are we heading there?" He asked.

Brian started combing the knots out of his tangled hair. "Apparently Tobes got a job there. She wanted us to come visit her."

"That's good for her." Cliff said. "She needed a way to get out of the house. Has she called her brother yet?"

"Yes, but he wasn't answering." Brian replied. He noticed that Cliff was still in bed. "Okay, would you _please_ hurry up?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties in a twist."

"I wear boxers." He said dryly.

He waited until Cliff got dressed, and then headed to the kitchen to grab the keys from where they had been left last night. "I'm driving, by the way."

"Okay." Cliff yawned.

~Cliff~

They drove out of the small but nice neighborhood where their little row house resided, and turned into a much larger, nicer neighborhood just a few minutes away. Brian turned the car into the driveway for Nathan's house, and Cliff got out of the car and headed for the door. When he got there, he rang the doorbell and waited.

A woman with dark blonde answered the door. "Yes? What can I do for you?" She asked coldly. For some odd reason, Mrs. Richards did not like the people her son hung around with, although she tolerated Stephanie and Brian. Toby and Cliff, however, she did not hide her contempt for.

"Hello, Mrs. Richards, you are looking absolutely lovely. Did you get a new haircut?" Cliff said, trying to sweet talk the woman so that she wouldn't call the cops or something like that.

She continued to glare at him.

"…right. Well, is your son home? We were going to visit Stark Industries today, and wanted him to join us, if that's alright by you." No lie, this woman scared the crap out of him.

She turned behind her and yelled up the stairs, "Nathan, get down here!"

A few minutes later, a very tired-looking red head came hurrying down the stairs, wearing dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt, and Mrs. Richards left the room, glaring at Cliff.

"Hey, Cliff," he yawned, "what are you doing here so early?"

Cliff yawned, as well. "Stop it; don't you know yawning is contagious? Well, apparently Toby got a job or something at SI, and, wait, you do know what SI is, right?"

"Everyone knows what SI is but you, Cliff."

"Oh. Well, she wants us to come visit her."

Nate raised an eyebrow. "She wants us to visit her on her first day of work? She really isn't going to get much done, is she?" He said.

Cliff nodded. "Yeah, well, did you expect anything less from her? I mean, this is _Toby_ we're talking about here." He replied.

"That's true. Okay, is your car parked out front?"

"It's on the driveway, yeah."

"Alright, I'll let my mother know that I'm heading out, then." He walked into another room, leaving Cliff standing awkwardly in the middle of the foyer with the door open.

A few minutes (and a very loud screaming match) later, Nate reappeared, looking flustered. "Let's go." He said.

They walked out of the house to the driveway and got into the twin's car.

"I'm guessing we're heading over to Stephanie's, right?" Nate asked Brian, who nodded.

"Yeah. Neither of you have work today, right? I don't want you two to be late." Brian said.

Nate shook his head. "No, Carol and Ann are working today."

They pulled into a below ground parking garage and parked the car, all of them jumping out.

"Which number is it?" Brian asked the other two boys, "Because I can never remember."

"It's apartment number 108," Nate replied.

They took the stairs (the building had no elevator) to the first floor from the garage, and made their way to the apartment. Nate knocked on the door, and it was answered by Robert, Stephanie's five year old brother.

"Hi, Bobby," Brian said kindly, "Is your sister home?"

The little boy nodded, and ran off to find her. A moment later, she appeared in the doorway. "Hey, guys," she said, trying to take care off one of her many younger cousins while holding onto another one, "what's up?"

"Toby got a job." Cliff informed her. "We're going to go visit her."

"No, really, what's up?" Steph asked dryly.

"We're being serious." Nate said in monotone (practically his only tone). "It's at SI."

Steph's eyes widened. "You're kidding me. Why would they want to hire her?"

Brian shrugged. "She is pretty smart, and very good at science, and stuff." He replied.

"Okay, well, I don't think I'll be able to come…" Stephanie said, biting at her lower lip. "Let me ask my grandma."

She moved inside, leaving the door open, and motioned for them to come inside.

"Don't sit there!" She cried when Cliff tried to sit in an old armchair. "Alec threw up on it an hour ago."

Cliff scrunched his face up. "Ew. Why do you have all the little midgets here today, anyway?"

"My mom and my aunt and uncle are out of town, and my grandma is babysitting all of us." She replied. "Hey, Grandma?" She called, "Would it be alright with you if I headed out for a few hours?"

A tired looking old woman came into the living room. "Oh, I suppose so. Hello, Nathan, how are you?"

"Very good, ma'am." Nate replied politely.

Cliff wondered how often Nate came over to Stephanie's apartment if he already knew her grandmother. He and Brian hadn't even met her!

"And who are these handsome young men?" Her grandmother asked.

"Grandma, these are Brian and Cliff Barnes. They're twins."

Her grandmother raised her eyebrows. "Twins, eh? Interesting."

Stephanie set the little cousin down and headed for the door, grabbing Nate by the wrist (he blushed, though Steph did not seem to notice) on the way out. "Bye Grandma, see you tonight!"

As they headed out of the door, Cliff could've sworn he heard the grandmother saying, "Very interesting, indeed."

* * *

**R&R!**

**~Es**


	9. Chapter 9: Your Middle Name is Hubert

**Hello! It's been a while, hasn't it. Well, no, it's only been a couple of days, but still. Have all of you had a good couple of days? Good, good. I bet you guys want to read replies to reviews, don't you? Well, There won't be for this chap. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not Stan Lee.**

* * *

~NATE~

"So," Nate said as the foursome went back to the parking garage and into the car, "what was with your grandma?"  
"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked him with a slight frown.

"Well, when you told her Cliff and Brian are twins, she acted all weird." Nate replied. "I just wanted to know why."

Steph shrugged. "She grew up in New Orleans. She believes in weird voodoo magic. I don't always know why she acts the way she does."

"She kind of creeped me out." Cliff added from the passenger seat.

Brian rolled his eyes. "You're a baby, Cliff."

"Can we just head over to SI instead of making fun of my family?" Stephanie asked in an annoyed tone.

Nate frowned. "We weren't making fun of her, Steph, just discussing how weird she can be."

Steph scowled at him. "Just drive." She told Brian.

Although the SI Tower was only a block or two away from Stephanie's apartment building, there was so much traffic that it took them over half an hour to arrive there.

"I'm bored!" Cliff said after the car had been stationary for five minutes. "We should tell stories!"

Nate gave a small smile. "What about scary stories?"

"Yes! Who wants to go first?" At the annoyed looks that Brian and Stephanie shot him, Cliff pointed to Nate. "It was all his idea."

Nate rolled his eyes. "Okay, then. One night a woman went out with her friends. She left fairly late at night, got in her car, and on to the deserted highway. After a few minutes, she noticed that she was running low on gas, so she stopped at a small gas station. The attendant who was filling up kept staring at her in a weird way, and she was getting scared. Finally, she handed him her credit card to pay for the gas.

"'There's something wrong with your card,' the attendant said, 'I'm going to need you to come inside with me.'

"Well, by now the woman was scared shitless, but she got out with the attendant anyway. When they were a few feet away from the car, the attendant leaned close to her and said, 'Did you know there is a man in your car?', and she said 'No.' So he says, 'There is a man in the back seat of your car holding a knife. We are going inside to call the police.' The end."

Cliff looked disappointed. "That's it? No one gets slashed?"

Steph made a face. "Did you _want_ someone to get slashed?" She asked, and he just gave a small shrug.

Cliff noticed that Brian looked a bit agitated. "Hey, Bri?" He said cautiously.

"What?" Brian snapped, and Cliff scooted farther away from him, hands up in the universal sign for '_I surrender'_.

"You're looking a little green. Are you car sick?"

Brian frowned, and Nate could see that he _did_ look a little green. "No…Well, maybe…"

"Have you been taking your meds?" Nate asked him.

Bri nodded. "Yeah." He replied. "I'm good; I'm just annoyed at all these stupid cars."

In true New York fashion, Nate leaned his head out the window behind Brian and yelled, "It's a green light, assholes!" Ah, New Yorkers. Aren't they just so nice and friendly?

They _finally_ made it to the Tower, to find Toby waiting outside for them with some big guy in a suit. She saw their car and waved excitedly.

"I'll take your car, sir." The large man told Brian, who nodded, and the four friends climbed out of the car.

Toby ran up and hugged him, then pulled away with a slight blush on her face. "You came!" She cried with a large smile on her face.

Brian was also blushing. "Um, yeah, I did." He said awkwardly. "Your boss won't mind, will they?"

"Nah, Pepper's cool with it." Toby said with a wave of her hand. She grabbed both of the twins by their wrists and dragged them to the entrance. "Nate, Steph, hurry up!" She called behind her.

Steph groaned. "Does she sound like someone gave her sugar?"

Nate nodded. "Yeah. We are so screwed."

They followed the others inside. "So," Nate could hear Brian saying to Toby, "Where are we headed?"

"You'll see!" She trilled in a sing-song voice.

Nate groaned. "Toby, your 'surprises' are never very fun. Can't you just tell us what this is?"

Toby turned to face him. "No can do, Nathaniel." She said to him with a cheeky smile on her face. "That would ruin the surprise!"

Nate glared at her in response. "My name is not _Nathaniel_. It's _Nathan_." His fist clenched, like he was about to hit her, but Steph laid a hand on his arm. His skin felt warm where she made contact with it.

"We don't need to put Toby in the hospital, Nate." She said to him in a low voice. "Besides, you can't hit a girl!"

"Here we are!" Toby said suddenly, stopping in front of a door and grinning like that madwoman she truly was.

Brian tried to open it. "It's locked." He informed the group.

Toby's grin grew wider. "Oh, JARVIS!" She said sweetly, and the others looked at her like she was insane.

"_Yes, Miss Sterling?"_ Came a robotic voice with a British accent, and everyone but Toby jumped at the sound.

"Would you mind unlocking the door to Fury's office for me and my friends?" Toby asked the…thing. "Oh, and remember their faces, please. That way they can visit all the time!"

Nate and Steph exchanged nervous looks. Looks that plainly said, _'what the hell is Toby doing?'_

"_Certainly, Miss Sterling. Facial recognition, Brian Henry Barnes, Clifford Hubert Barnes, Stephanie Carol Ryan, Nathan Boris Richards, Complete."_

There was a click as the door was unlocked. Cliff turned to Nate. "Your middle name is _Boris_?" He said, laughing.

Nate glared at him. "Well, your middle name is _Hubert_, _Clifford_, so don't laugh. I might have one stupid name, but you have two."

Cliff feigned a hurt expression. "I thought we were friends!" He complained, and Nate, being the good friend that he was, ignored him.

Toby opened the door, and the five friends heard a low voice say, "It's about damn well time. Get in here."

* * *

**R&R!**

**~Es**


	10. Chapter 10: Explanations (Finally)

**Hello, friends! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy it, 'cause I probably won't be updating untill Tuesday. Maybe later, I don't really know.**

**Review Replies:**

CreamsTheDream**: Aw, sorry about the cliffie! But I just loved the suspense!**

gammawidow67**: Well, not all of them... You know, you always write such nice reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: The jig is up, I _am_ Stan Lee! Mwahahaha! You know I'm being sarcastic, right? Good...**

* * *

~STEPHANIE~

Toby was the first person to enter the room, a smirk on her face. One that says, _"I know what's going on, while you have no clue.'_

There was an African American sitting behind a desk. He was large (but not fat), completely bald, and wore an eye patch over his left eye.

"Toby, what's going on?" Brian asked her.

Toby just smiled and shook her head. "I told you, it won't be any fun if I give it away!"

Stephanie glared at her. "Toby, if you don't tell me _right now_, I'm leaving." Nate nodded in agreement.

The grin slipped off of Toby's face, and she glanced towards the man. "Fury, you should probably tell them. Steph is serious."

Stephanie was impressed with her work; Toby almost_ never_ listened to her. This was an absolute miracle.

The man-Fury-sighed through his nose. "Well, I think we owe you an explanation." He said, motioning to the friends.

Cliff crossed his arms and scowled. "Ya think, pirate man?"

Fury raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yes, _definitely_ Barton." He said this very softly, as if he didn't expect anyone to hear him. And… no one seemed to be able to… except Stephanie…

Well, this was awkward.

"Mr. Barnes," Fury continued, "You're being recruited."

Cliff looked confused, and Stephanie asked, "Recruited for _what_, exactly. Sir." She added hastily at Fury's look.

He gave a small smile. "Sixteen years ago, five of the six Avengers perished while they were on a mission. The remaining member, Thor, has explained that men and woman of great valor are often reborn. We believe-"

"That we're your _Avengers_ reborn? No, this is b.s. I'm leaving." Nate growled.

Stephanie gave a fleeting look towards her friends (and Toby). "This is a cruel joke, Toby. I hope that you're proud of yourself." She said coldly.

"No, Steph, this isn't a joke!" Toby protested. "Please, Nate, Steph, don't go!"

Nate glared at Toby, and took Steph by the upper arm. Stephanie blushed slightly, but did not protest. They walked out, and no one made to stop them.

"Why would they do this?" Stephanie asked, her voice shaking. She did not know if it was from embarrassment, anger, or both. Probably both.

"Because that man probably tricked Toby, and he's going to use her." Nate said in a disgusted tone. He kicked the elevator door as they waited for it to take them back down to the foyer so they could walk home.

They made it outside and started walking back to Stephanie's apartment building, using shortcuts as they went. They heard the click of a gun, and a masculine voice say, "Give me all your money, or I shoot."

'_Well, ´_Stephanie thought sourly, _'this just really isn't my day, is it?'_

The guy came at them, and Stephanie surprised herself by giving him a roundhouse kick to the groin. She stared at the guy in shock.

Then, Nate came over. "Don't you _ever_ touch her!" He hissed, giving him a good kick, but the guy ducked, and it became a full on fight.

What an interesting day.

* * *

~BRIAN~

He watched Stephanie and Nate leave, fuming as they went. _'They always were the sensible ones.'_ He thought to himself. He turned back towards Fury. "What do you mean, we're their reincarnations? That's scientifically impossible."

Fury smiled. "Banner would have said the same things if he were hear. Which, in a way, he is."

"Can you stop being all mysterious, Fury, you're going to break him." Toby laughed.

"Fine. Clifford, you are the reincarnation of Clinton 'Clint' Barton, codename Hawkeye. Brian, you are the reincarnation of Doctor Bruce Banner, codename Hulk."

The twin brothers stared at Fury for a moment, then at each other. "It makes perfect sense, Bri," Cliff said, "You do have some pretty nasty anger issues."

"And you do like archery…" Brian said thoughtfully, and then shook his head as if he were clearing it. "Wait, who are you, then, Toby? And what about Nate and Steph?'

Toby grinned (again. Boy, she sure was happy today). "I'm only the most awesome Avenger of them all! I'm Tony Stark, aka Iron Man! Er, Iron Woman? I'll figure it out later."

"And Mr. Richards and Miss Ryan are Natasha Romanov, codename Black Widow, and Steve Rogers, codename Captain America, respectively."

Toby burst out laughing. "Nate was a _girl_ in another life? And Steph was a _guy_!"

"Technically, you were a guy, too, Tobes." Brian pointed out."

Toby sobered right up. "Yeah, but I was a freaking awesome guy!"

Cliff snorted. "Right, just keep telling yourself that."

Just then, the doors to the room burst open, and Stephanie and Nate came running through. They were both a little sweaty, and Stephanie had a shallow cut on her cheek, while Nate had one on his forehead and the bridge of his nose. They were out of breath and panting.

"What happened to you guys?" Brian asked.

"We were jumped," Nate explained, "And, um, I figured out that I have ninja moves." Stephanie nudged him in the ribs with her elbow, making him wince a little. "And Steph was a very good fighter, as well." He amended.

Stephanie cleared her throat. "So, um, we wouldn't mind listening to your theory, now." She said. "Not, that I believe it, of course."

Fury gave that same little smile once more, and repeated everything that he had told the others.

Stephanie blinked. "Well, the way that you guys put it, added with our sudden fighting skills, I guess we're going to have to accept it as truth. For now."

Fury nodded. "Very good. I have some people that I would like the five of you to meet." He said.

The door opened again, and a large blonde man entered, along with a strawberry blonde woman and a man in a business suit.

"This," said Fury, waving his hand in the direction of the newcomers, "is Thor Odinson, Virginia Potts, and Phil Coulson, whom you already know." He looked towards the teenagers. "You knew them in your past lives."

"You can just call me Pepper," Ms. Potts spoke up, "everyone does."

Brian stared at Coulson for a moment. "Hey, you're our psychiatrist! And, um, aren't you supposed to be dead? You were stabbed, or something." He asked suddenly.

Everyone stared at him for a moment. "I _was_ dead, but Fury used an alien drug to reanimate my mind and body." He said curiously. "You remember?"

Brian nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think so. I have dreams about things I've done, but the thing is, I've never done any of those things."

"What kind of things, Friend Brian?" Thor asked him.

Brian shrugged. "Falling from a plane, bashing my brother's mythology teacher around, stuff like that."

Fury stared at the rest of the teens. "How many of you have had dreams like this?"

They all raised their hands.

"Well, this is going to be fun." Coulson said with a sarcastic smirk.

* * *

**Well, there you go. All the teens know that they used to be Avengers. I'm not very good at fight scenes, so I appologize about the really crappy one I threw in there. I had fun with this chapter, though :) You know what makes me REALLY happy? Reviews! R&R!**

**~Es**


	11. Chapter 11: Bits and Pieces

**So, these are just little snippets of life for the New Avengers based on some prompts a friend gave me. They span about five years, and I hope you like them. Review replies, coming right up!**

aliceindeepdarkwonderland:**I'm glad that you like it! Here's more**

gammawidow67: **He'll Hulk out in the next chapter...I think. And thanks! :) :) extra smiles for you!**

Noxy the Proxy: **[laughs ****evilly] Yes, yes it will :)**

Guest: **Thank you!**

Crazy4Oreos: **I'm good, I'm good... ;) And thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I'm still in Highschool, there is no way I created the Marvel Universe. That would be so cool if i did :)**

***Edit: For some reason, all the other reviews got cut off when I posted this morning. I fixed it just now :) You're welcome**

* * *

~ON THE SUBJECT OF MEDS~

_A little while after chapter 10..._

"So," Toby asked Coulson a little while later while they were watching television, "if Brian is Bruce, and Bruce was the Hulk, why hasn't Brian Hulked out yet?"

Colson gave a sheepish grin. "There are prescriptions that can be used to keep calm," he said, "and I had access to a lot of them while I was still pretending to be a psychiatrist."

Toby's eyes widened and she gasped dramatically. "You have been drugging Brian? You drugged a kid!" she said loudly.

Coulson looked slightly worried. He had had to deal with Stark a few times, and was not looking forward to Toby acting the exact same way. "No, no, not like that, it was for-"

He was cut off by Toby running out of the living room, screaming all the way, "Brian, Coulson's been giving you drugs!"

Brian poked his head out of one of the labs. "Excuse me?" he asked, very confused to see a teenage girl screaming about drugs, with a red-faced Coulson chasing after her. "What are you doing?"

Toby stopped running, and Coulson stopped chasing her. Both were out of breath. Toby pointed to Coulson, who waved his hands in a 'no, not me' type of gesture. "This robot's been giving you drugs, Bri!" Toby said breathlessly.

Brian raised an eyebrow and turned to face Coulson. "What is she talking about?" he asked

Coulson sighed, looking flustered. "The prescription pills I gave you to control your temper, you remember those?" he said, and Brian nodded. "Well, Miss Sterling here believes that I've been drugging you, and, and… Why are you laughing?"

Brian and Toby were leaning against one another for support as they laughed. "Because," Brian tried to explain, "Toby knew about the meds, she was just trying to rile you up!"

Coulson became red faced once more. "I knew that," he mumbled. Then, in a louder voice, he said, "I'm going to the pool."

* * *

~VIDEO CHAT~

_A couple days after chapter 10..._

"Toby, you've been in that lab for hours!" Cliff complained to his friend.

She looked at him through bleary, sleep deprived eyes. "But, the science!" she whined childishly. "All these toys!"

"Don't make me get Ms. Potts," he warned her.

Toby smirked. "One, she told us to call her Pepper. Two, who do you think let me down here?" she asked him.

"The AI? Seriously, Tobe, you can't spend the entire day with no human contact. It's unnatural, and very, very unhealthy." Cliff said.

"You're a human, and we are having contact." Toby replied smugly.

"This is a video chat!"

* * *

~MY HISTORY TEACHER IS A CONVICTED CRIMINAL~

_Around a week after chapter 10..._

The five teenagers had been at the tower for a week, and were currently sitting in the living room on a rainy evening. Stephanie and Brian were watching the other three 'Mini-vengers' play Call of Duty XVIII (yes, it was on its eighteenth installment. No, it's not very fun anymore).

"You are so dead, Cliff!" Toby said at one point after she was killed.

Cliff rolled his eyes. "Toby, that wasn't me, it was an NPC. Learn the difference."

Toby grumbled something unintelligible, most likely she was cursing like a sailor.

Nate ended up killing them both. "Why don't we find a more entertaining game," he suggested, "One where we can all be on the same team so you two don't act like children."

"Fine," Toby said, "but Steph and Bri have to play, too."

"Guys, did you know that there's an Avengers video game? And that we have it?" Cliff asked excitedly, holding up a case.

Steph raised an eyebrow. Doesn't that man on the cover look a bit like Mr. Lain?" she asked the group.

Brian took it from his brother and peered closely at it. "Wow, it does look like him. A lot like him."

Toby snatched the game case from Brian. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go ask Thor about it. I mean, he's an original Avenger, so he should know."

They made their way over to the elevator, which took them to the floor where Thor and Jane resided. Toby banged on his door. After a few moments, he opened it.

"What is it, friends?" he asked. "Has something happened?"

"No, nothing like that." Nate explained calmly. "We were just wondering why Mr. Lain was on the cover of an Avengers video game cover."

Thor looked at it. "Ah, I may as well tell you. Hopefully this will not upset you, but 'Lain', as you call him, is not whom he says he is." Thor said. "He is, in actuality, my brother. Er, adopted brother, Loki. He sought to claim Midguard as his sixteen years ago, but was stopped by The Avengers. He has since reformed, though he no longer has his powers."

The five teens merely blinked at him. Cliff finally said: "So, our history teacher is a convicted criminal and an Asguardian. Good to know."

* * *

~SCIENCE AND RINGS~

_Five years after chapter 10..._

Nearly five years had passed since the New Avengers had discovered their abilities and moved into Stark Tower. Brian and Toby had gotten together, as well as Stephanie and Nate, and everyone was enjoying a relaxing day. One with no alien invasions, no evil, excuse me, dark elves, and no stupid terrorist attacks.

Brian was searching all over the tower for his girlfriend. He had looked everywhere, in the kitchen, in all of the team mate's rooms, in the game room, but no Toby. "Steph, Nate, have you seen Tobes?" he asked the two, who were sitting in the kitchen sharing a tub of Ben and Jerry's Ice cream.

Steph shook her head. "I saw her with Jane a while ago, but I don't know where they went, sorry." she said as she fed a spoonful to her boyfriend.

Brian went to Cliff's room. "Cliff, do you know where Toby is?" he asked.

Cliff, who was feeding his fish, nodded. "Dude, where do you think she and Jane, the two biggest science nerds on the planet, other than you, went?"

The lab, of course!

"Thanks, Cliff!" Brian called over his shoulder as he took off towards the lab.

He punched in the code to get in, and saw Toby and Jane doing something together. Brian didn't pay much attention to what it was; because he was busy making sure that the thing in his pocket was still there. It was.

"Um, Tobes?" he said in a nervous voice. She appeared not to have heard him. "Toby!" he said, louder this time.

She turned around. "Yeah?" she asked.

Brian took a deep breath, and got down on one knee, while pulling the thing out of his pocket. "Toby, I didn't really want to do this in front of anybody but you, but here goes. Toby Irina Sterling, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Jane gave a little squeak, but Toby and Brian didn't hear her.

"Yes, of course I will, you dink!" Toby cried, throwing her arms around Brian. "I've been waiting all day for you to ask!"

Bruce blinked in surprise. "Wait, you knew?"

Toby rolled her eyes. "You are so obvious about these things, Bri, that it's not even funny." She paused in thought. "Well, maybe a little bit, but I love you anyway."

Brian held out the ring. "Do you want me to put this on you, or do you want to do it yourself?"

Toby smiled at him, and he noticed a tear in the corner of her right eye. "Put it on for me, make me feel like a princess." she said.

…

The rest of the team was thrilled to learn of the couples engagement. Thor offered to throw them an engagement party, but Toby caught the subtle hints Jane was sending them (shaking her head frantically and mouthing, 'Hell no!'), and declined. Instead, they went out for shawarma.

* * *

**Yes, this is my way for time-skipping. Deal with it :)**

**~Es**


	12. Chapter 12: Vigilante's and Fiance's

**So this is still five years later, and it's set just after the last part of chapter 11(Science and Rings). Now, I've got some reivews to reply to!**

gammawidow67:** Squee! I know, right? I had that moment planned in my head for a long time ;)**

Guest: **Okay, I got your review _just_ before I posted chap. 11. I may add male!Peggy to later chapter's when the mini-vengers go under cover. Thanks for the idea!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I _so_ own a comic book company that is older than my mom. _totaly_.**

* * *

"So, have you tried calling your brother yet?" Brian asked Toby as they were sitting on the loveseat in the living room together. They had been watching _The Lion King_.

Toby bit her lip absentmindedly. "Yeah. Well, I tried, but he's still not answering. Bri, it's been over _five years_ since I last heard from him." she said. "I'm really worried."

Brian thought about it for a moment. "We could always try asking Fury." he suggested, and Toby gave a girlish squeal, and gave her fiancé a bone-crushing hug.

"Ooh, that's an awesome idea, Bri!" she said happily. "I'll do that right now!" She made to get up from the couch, but she didn't need to, as Fury had just arrived into the room, with Cliff, Nate, Stephanie, and Thor following him.

"What's up?" Toby asked.

Fury gave them a small smile. "There is someone I want you to take care of."

"Who is it?" Brian asked skeptically. The few times that the mini-vengers had seen anything remotely close to battle, they just had to bring in regular people who were committing crimes. Toby had been very upset that they weren't able to take care of any supers.

"He calls himself Spider-man. He's a vigilante." Fury replied, and Toby gave him an annoyed look.

"Dude, we _know_ who Spider-man is! He saved the city from the giant lizard-man a few months ago!" she said. "And _you_ wouldn't let us go help him out because we _'didn't have enough experience to be effective'_." She tried to mimic Fury's deep voice, failing miserably.

Fury gave her a hard look. "Well, I want the six of you-and _yes_, I'm sending Thor to babysit you, Sterling-to find this Spider-man and to persuade him to join the Avengers Initiative."

"And if we're not able to find him?" Cliff asked.

Fury turned to look at him. "During the fight, when he was apprehended by police officers, his mask was removed." he said. "We were not able to get an identity, but we do know that he's rather young, has a slight build, and has brown hair."

Nate rolled his eyes. "Yes, because that description seems to be _so_ specific. We'll be able to find the kid in no time!" he said in a sarcastic voice.

Stephanie slapped him on the bicep. "There's no need to be rude," she told her boyfriend in a scolding tone.

Fury smiled briefly at her, then added, "And it seems as if Captain Stacy, the officer that removed his mask, knew him. Captain Stacy died in the fight, but he left behind a wife and children. Whoever Spider-man is, I believe that the Stacy's know his identity."

"So…" Toby said slowly, "What do you want us to do, go back to high school? 'Cause I'm a little old for that."

The other's laughed, even Thor (though he didn't really get the joke), but Fury did not."

Cliff's eyes widened. "Oh, no. No, no, no. I am _not _going back to high school. You can't make me!" The last part was shrieked like a little girl.

Nate gave him an annoyed look. "Cliff, you are twenty one years old, act like it." he said.

Cliff pouted, as did Toby, as they got into their suits. Toby's Iron Man suit looked identical to the one that Stark wore. It was designed with a voice modifier, so that she sounded just like Tony Stark. This was done to protect the identities of the new Avengers team, and to scare the living daylights out of criminals who didn't expect a dead person to catch them. Even Steph's suit was designed to hide her feminine curves, and she just didn't speak while they were fighting (not because she didn't have a voice modifier, but because she didn't like sounding like a guy). If anyone noticed that Captain America was now 5"8 instead of 6"2, no one mentioned it.

Nate (thankfully) didn't have to dress up like the original Black Widow, but he did have to wear a tight black suit. Not that Steph really minded when he wore it.

They headed out into the city night, Thor and Toby flying, the other's using a small quinjet to get to their location, wherever that was.

"I see him!" Cliff whisper/shouted into his com, pointing to a dark alleyway where Spider-man was stopping a mugger from, well, mugging a young woman.

Cliff, Steph, Brian (as the Hulk, and no, they didn't quite know why he was so calm today), and Nate were able to jump out of the quinjet with relative ease, while Thor and Toby landed softly next to the others.

They waited until Spider-man was finished, before Toby shouted out, "Hey, kid!"

Stephanie almost face palmed. They were told by Coulson _not to startle the kid_, but does Toby listen? No, no she does not.

Spider-man turned towards them with lightning-fast reflexes. He looked tense and apprehensive. "Yeah?" he said defensively. "Did you need something? Because I'm a little busy right now" He started edging away from them.

"Thor, don't let him leave!" Steph shouted, wincing at the sound of her modified voice. She really, _really_ didn't like sounding like a dude.

Thor did as he was asked, and blocked the young vigilante's path.

Spider-man gave an exaggerated sigh. "You know, you seem like nice people. Maybe you should just let me go, and-"

Hulk snorted. "We're not dumb, puny spider!" he grunted.

Spider-man sighed again. "Yeah, I know. Which is why I have to do this!" He shot something from his wrist at each of them. It covered Toby's helmet, so she couldn't see, it trapped Stephanie and Nate to the ground, glued all of Cliff's arrows together, and made the Hulk and Thor stuck together.

"Later, guys!" Spider-man called to them as he swung away on one of his web strings. "Hope I don't have to run into you guys again!"

Nate groaned. "I hate that damn spider-kid." he grumbled.

SHIELD didn't come for another two hours, in which time the Avengers got very bored and decided to play I-Spy. Toby lost every time, due to the webbing covering her head.

By the time SHIELD came, _everyone_ was hating that damn spider-kid.

* * *

**So, an appearance by Spider-man (who is my favorite marvel character next to Cap and Iron Man :D), and a little bit of fluff at the beginning. I really hope that you liked that chapter, please R&R! Oh, and no updates till Monday. Sorry :(**

**~Es**


	13. Chapter 13: The Chapter of Fluff

**EEEK! There is so much fluff in this chapter, I'm gonna quote Agnes from _Dispicable Me_: "It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!" Yes, lots and lots of fluff. I shall reply to the review:**

gammawidow67:** I'll have to do that :)**

* * *

~PETER~

"So, were they trying to stop you? Or were you jumping to conclusions when they were just trying to help?" Gwen asked Peter the next day as they walked to lunch.

"Oh, um, I didn't really ask." Peter said, and at Gwen's annoyed look, said, "Look, if you had been hunted down by police, and then a bunch of weirdo's is costumes started talking to you-" He was cut off by the sound of Gwen's laughter. "What?" he said defensively.

Gwen shook her head. "Peter, you are such a hypocrite. You may have thought that their suits were funny, but what about yours?"

Peter gave her a mock hurt look. "Yes, but mine is _awesome_." he told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Did you hear about the new transfer students that are coming in today?" she asked him, and he shook his head.

"No, I didn't. Where're they transferring from?"

"I don't know, but I do know that there're five of them. There are two girls and three boys." Was her reply.

"Hmm, maybe we'll have some classes with them." Peter said thoughtfully.

Gwen gave a small shrug. "Maybe,"

~Toby~

"I don't want to be here." Toby grumbled, leaning against her fiancé. They were in one of their more discrete cars, a black suburban, heading towards the school where they would be posing as students. Toby and Cliff had tried to make an argument that they were twenty-one years old, which was way too old for high school. Coulson had replied that people as old as thirty could play high school students, which lead Toby to wonder how many high school dramas Coulson watched.

Brian kissed her head near her hairline. "I know, Tobes. We heard you the first seventeen times." he informed her.

Toby scowled, but said nothing. She twisted her engagement ring around her finger. It was pretty and simple, just a thick gold band with a little ruby in the middle. She never knew that Brian was so good at picking out jewelry.

Cliff was zonked out next to them, and Nate and Steph were kissing softly in the middle row. Jane was driving them today, with Thor sitting in the passenger seat. He was sulking a little bit, because Jane, Fury, and Coulson had told him that he was not allowed to go under cover. Loki would be posing as 'Mr. Lain' the mythology/history teacher (again) to keep an eye out for them. He had complained just as much as Cliff and Toby, saying that he had done this once, five years ago, and he did not want to do it again. He had stormed away, and Darcy had gone after him. They had both returned about five minutes later, with Loki agreeing to the whole thing, as long as Darcy could pose as his T.A. for the duration of the time.

"Should we go over code-names again?" Jane said nervously. "I mean, I don't want you guys to forget, because then this whole thing will be blown, and-"

"Toby is Tanya Stewart, Brian is Brice Bridge, I'm Clayton Bridge, Steph is Stella Roland, and Nate is Nick Rembrandt," Cliff drawled in a bored tone. "We know, Jane, we know."

Jane started chewing on her lower lip. "Okay, just be careful."

"Jane, we are five fully grown adults, we'll be fine." Toby said with a slight scoff. "Okay, well, three of us are fully grown. Cliff and I are just large children."

Brian, Nate, and Steph made murmurs of agreement.

Jane pulled up in front of the school, and the pseudo-teens got out of the car. Steph and Nate walked hand in hand, and Brian held Toby close to him with one arm, like he was trying to protect her from everything. Cliff frowned.

"_Guys_!" he complained in a whiny tone, making him sound like a kindergartener, "C'mon, I'm tired of being a fifth wheel!"

Nate turned his head towards him. "Do you want to hold my hand, too, _Clayton_?"

He frowned. "No. But maybe you could help me find a girlfriend?"

Stephanie glared at him. "Cliff, I mean, _Clayton_, this is a high school. The girls here are way too young for you. Now, follow us into the office so we can get this thing underway, or so help me…" she trailed off, but Cliff didn't need to hear the threat. Who knew Stephanie could be so scary?

Brian laughed softly at his brother's antics, and kissed Toby again, this time on the mouth. When the two of them finally pulled away, Toby stared at him in shock. He hardly _ever_ kissed her if there were a bunch of people around.

"What's gotten into you today, Mr. No-PDA?" she asked him with a smile.

He shrugged, but was also smiling. "You looked like you needed it." He said softly.

She laughed and kissed him again, vaguely aware that they were now in the school's main office.

A secretary cleared her throat, and the two split apart. They would continue this later.

* * *

**So, yeah, fluffy. don't forget to R&R! Have a greay day!**

**~Es**


	14. Chapter 14: A New Member

**So, to make up for being a day late and for the last chapter being so short, this chapter is extra long. The next chapter will be the final one *_sobs*_ but ****don't worry, I'll probably do a couple of sequels if enough people ask for them. Anyway, I really hope that you enjoy this chapter. There is a little bit of Hulk vs Thor action, but not much.**

**Review answer to **gammawidow67**: I know, his suit is very...colorful. And he wouldn't really know them because Fury's been keeping the New Avengers out of the Lime Light, plus the originals have been dead for 21 years, so... yeah.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned _any_ of these amazing superheroes, do you think I'd still be living at home? Well, I am only 16, so I probably would, but ya know...**

**Enjoy!**

***Edit-5/16/14**

gammawidow67** pointed out that I put TONY instead of TOBY in the POV. I have corrected that :)**

* * *

~BRIAN~

"So, why did we get here during lunch?" Brian asked Stephanie, who shrugged.

"I don't know, and I'm not really sure that I _want_ to know." Stephanie replied, leaning slightly against Nate as she walked.

Tony was trying to get Cliff to help her plan her and Brian's wedding. "But don't you think that we should have the color scheme be red, gold, and neon blue? I mean, they are _my_ colors, after all."

Clint rolled his eyes. "But that's so narcissistic, Tobe. You should definitely have the colors be lavender and purple and-"

"But those are your Hawkeye costume colors." Toby complained.

"Guys," Brian butted in before this could turn into a real fight, "maybe we shouldn't talk about our wedding. I mean, we're supposed to be in _high school_, and people in high school don't get married."

"So what are you saying, exactly?" Cliff asked him.

"I'm saying that you need to shut up." Brian replied, and Cliff pouted, while Tobey laughed and kissed Brian on the cheek and nuzzled into his neck.

"Aw, I knew there was a reason why I loved you." She teased, while Steph and Nate cringed and Cliff fake-vomited.

"Guys, _PDA_!" he gasped out in an exaggerated tone.

Toby glared at him. "Cliff, darling Cliff, if you interrupt our make out session one more time, I will castrate you in your sleep. Got that?"

Cliff looked pretty disturbed by that. He nodded.

"There's Gwen Stacy over there," Nate said to Steph in a quiet voice, motioning to a pretty blonde girl sitting with a brown haired boy with a camera around his neck and was holding a book. "We should go sit with them, see if we can get any information on Spider-man."

Steph nodded. "Her file said that she is very intelligent. A genius, actually. Brian and Toby will get along with her, don't you think?"

Nate nodded, and the five of them walked over towards her.

"Hi, I'm Ste, er, Stella." Stephanie said cheerfully. "Is it okay if my friends and I sit with you?"

Gwen looked a little surprised, but nodded. The boy sitting next to her looked somewhat freaked out. "Nice to meet you, Stella. My name's Gwen and this is my boyfriend, Peter."

"Hi." Peter mumbled.

Toby looked to see the book Peter was holding. "Honors chemistry?" she asked him, and he nodded. "Um, yes." he said.

Toby beamed. "That's awesome! Bri, _Brice_, and I are in that class too!" She snuggled up against Brian. "He's super-duper smart."

Brian kissed her cheek. "You are, too, sweetheart. You just don't act like it." Toby looked at him lovingly, and they kissed softly.

Cliff groaned. "Guys, _please_, I am trying to eat!"

Toby slowly turned her head to look at him. "_Clayton_," she said, enunciating on his alias, "do you remember what I said I would do to you if you ruined on of our romantic moments once more. _Do you_?"

Cliff gulped and scooted away from his almost sister-in-law.

Gwen and Peter looked on, amused. The bell rang, and the mini-vengers separated from the two teens, and headed towards their classes.

* * *

~NATE~

"What did you think of that Peter kid?" Nate asked Stephanie as they walked through the halls to get to an English class. "Think he could be the vigilante?"

Stephanie thought about it for a moment. "Well, I'm not quite sure. He acted nervous around us. He also seemed a little bit clumsy, but it could be a ruse. And I thought I saw some scratches on his arm, but I can't be too sure."

Nate sighed. "Fury's sending us out tonight to confront him again," he said, "We'll have Toby use JARVIS to scan him, take his measurements. We can compare them tomorrow."

"How are we going to compare them without JARVIS?" Steph asked him.

Nate gave a light laugh as they entered the class room. "You underestimate me, my darling."

Steph raised an eyebrow. "Do I, now?" she said coyly. The two of them found their seats and sat down, hardly listening as the teacher announced them, then began her lecture.

* * *

~TOBY~

"You're really pretty, you know that?"

Toby smiled, and without turning around, said, "Yes, I do know that."

The kid who was flirting with her leaned closer. He was sitting behind her in her (extremely easy and boring) last class of the day, and apparently didn't get the memo that she was taken. "I'm Mason, Mason Cain."

"Tanya Stewart." she said to him, trying to make it seem as if she was paying attention to the teacher. She wasn't, but honestly, did this kid think he had any chance with _her_? She was twenty-one, and he had to be, like, seventeen, or something.

He went as far to follow her to the front of the school, where she would wait for Brian, Cliff, Steph, and Nate.

"So what are you doing?" Mason asked her, leaning against the wall and staring at her intently.

"Waiting for my friends, then waiting for a ride," she said shortly. Okay, this kid was being annoying. And borderline creepy, come to think of it. Did kids act this way towards her in high school? She couldn't really remember, which makes her feel old.

"I could give you a ride," the kid suggested, his arm was slowly straying towards her shoulder while his eyes stared at her chest.

She glared at him. "Kid, if you know what's good for you, you will leave me alone. I have mace, and I'm not afraid to use it." Not only did she have mace, but she had a Taser, too. Darcy had given it to her before the five left for the 'super secret under cover spy mission'.

He frowned slightly. "Don't be like that. Can I at least have your phone number?"

"No!" She snapped, and at the same moment, the others arrived. "Bri," she complained, "this jerk won't leave me alone!"

Brian looked the kid over. He wasn't so tough looking, with shaggy dark brown hair, dark eyes, and a pale complexion. "Are you flirting with my girlfriend?" he asked him in a low voice, barely able to contain the Hulk.

Luckily, the kid got the message, and backed off. If he hadn't, Brian probably would have ripped his head off. And not as the Hulk, either.

* * *

That night, the five headed out with Thor, once again in costume, to seek out Spider-man. It didn't take very long; apparently, he was looking for them as well.

"Listen," he said rubbing the back of his neck, "I just wanted to say sorry for blasting my webbing at you, that was 'immature'." His voice went slightly higher and took on a light mocking tone.

Toby raised an eyebrow (not that anyone could see it), and scoffed. "Did your girlfriend tell you to say that?" she asked him.

Spider-man froze. "How did you know that I have a girlfriend?" he said sharply.

Toby laughed. "Dude, I was totally guessing!" she said. She turned to Hulk. "We didn't know he had a girlfriend, did we?"

"Boy not have girlfriend. He to skinny." Hulk grumbled.

Cliff sighed, rolling his eyes. "Okay, Hulk buddy, just because some dud flirted with _your_ girlfriend today, it does not mean you can take it out on Spider-man."

Hulk glared at him and growled slightly, and Cliff hid behind Stephanie.

"Friend Hulk," said Thor, "Perhaps you should leave your personal life out of the battle. Focus, so that you may get done, and spend time with your lady."

Hulk seemed to consider this before nodding. However, when Thor's back was turned, Hulk punched him in the head, launching him across the street where he slammed into the road.

He groaned, and muttered something that sounded like, "I detest when he does that."

Spider-man cleared his throat. "Okay, yes, so my girlfriend told me to say that I was sorry. And that I should listen to you." There was an awkward silence. "Um, you can start talking now." he said nervously.

Stephanie stepped forward. "We were impressed with your work as a vigilante," she said in a voice that sounded remarkably like Steve Rogers, "and you took down the Lizard. We were wondering if you would like to join our group."

Spider-man just looked at them. It was _really_ awkward, because they couldn't see his face behind his mask. "Um, I sort of work alone, if you know what I mean."

"We'd be able to help you so that it wouldn't take up so much of your normal life." Nate offered.

"Well, that does sound nice…" Spider-man said wistfully. "But wouldn't I have to know your 'secret identities', and vice versa?"

"Yes," Thor said once he had used his hammer to fly the short distance between where Hulk threw him and where the group was. "But 'tis a small price to pay for the safety of the Midguardians, is it not?"

Spider-man nodded slowly. "I guess. Okay, all right. Take me to your top-secret base, and we'll talk."

Toby laughed. "You got it, kid."

~PETER~

Peter was surprised when the 'top-secret base' turned out to be Stark Tower, the New York headquarters of Stark Industries. It was then that he remembered that Ironman was Tony Stark, and that he was _with_ Ironman (okay, so he had looked the weird costumed people up online, and now knew who they were, Ironman, Thor, Hawkeye, The Hulk, Captain America, and the red-headed guy that he dubbed 'Ninja Man').

"So," he said, swallowing. "You're Mr. Stark, right?" This was said to Ironman.

Ironman laughed. "Hell no! Well, sorta. Tony Stark died, but, well, we'll explain it to you later. It's kind of a weird story."

Peter folded his arms. "Alright. Well, then, when are you going to tell me who you are?" he asked.

Hawkeye smirked. "Right now."

* * *

**OOOOHHH, CLIFFHANGER! What will happen next? I know, but you don't. MWAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, if you've seen _The Amazing Spider-man 2_, then you know how it ends, right. Well, there will be a poll on my page later tonight, where you can decide if it stays somewhat close to ****cannon, or if it goes completely AU. Let me know. R&R!**

**~Es**


	15. Chapter 15: The Finale

**Well, here it is, the final chapter to this story. Don't worry, I'll do sequals if enough people ask. I already have a ton of ideas for them. Also, don't forget to vote on my poll.**

**Disclaimer: Marvel belongs to Stan Lee, sadly, I am not he. Oh look, I just rhymed.**

* * *

~PETER~

"Right now?" Peter said, feeling excited. "Well, it'll be nice to know that you're actual people under your weird costumes."

Ninja Man snorted. "Like you're one to talk, Spidey." he said.

"You're going to take the elevator," said Ironman, "But Hulk and I will use the stairs. Um, Hulk, would you mind going inside, and, um, _downsizing_?"

Hulk looked at Ironman with a slight frown before giving a grunt.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ironman said, ushering him inside to a bathroom. "We'll meet you guys up there."

Captain America made his way towards the elevator, motioning for Peter to follow him. Hawkeye and Ninja Man were behind him.

The elevator ride was only about thirty seconds long, but it felt like an eternity to Peter. The silence in the elevator was deafening.

The doors dinged open, and revealed a mostly empty hallway that only had three doors. Ninja Man opened the one farthest from the elevator. "We're going to talk in here." he said.

Peter walked into the room, finding Ironman standing next to a guy wearing glasses, with an old purple sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

"Um, hi?" Peter said awkwardly.

Ironman motioned to the guy in glasses. "Spider-man, meet Brian Barnes, aka The Hulk."

"_You're_ the Hulk?" Peter asked incredulously. There was no way this guy could be that muscle machine from earlier; he was way too nerdy looking to be a superhero! _Oh, um, pot and kettle, Pete, you're a nerd, too_, he thought to himself.

The guy – Brian – crossed his arms and stared at him. "Yes, I am."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, now that you're not so grumpy." Peter said with a smirk that no one could see.

Ironman pointed at Peter. "I take everything bad I said about you back, Kid. I like him! Can we keep him?" This last part was said to Brian.

"If he wants to, he can stay, Tobes." Brian said. Peter briefly wondered who 'Tobes' was.

"Can we please just take off the costumes?" He heard Ninja Man say.

"Yeah, I want to see his face when he realizes who we are!" Hawkeye said.

"Yeah, yeah, okay," said Ironman as he removed his faceplate. Except… he wasn't a _he_. He was a _she_. A very pretty young woman with short, messy, dark brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes that Peter recognized from school that day. _Talk about unexpected_. "Surprised?" Iron(wo)man said with a smirk. "I installed a voice modifier to make me sound like the original Ironman, Tony Stark. Our director didn't want our identities to be revealed to enemies, so we took some extra precautions."

Captain America was also revealed to be a girl. She had long blonde hair pinned up beneath the Captain America hood, bright blue eyes, and a kind face.

"So," said Peter after a minute of shock. "You're both girls?"

The woman in the Ironman suit chuckled. "Uh, yeah, last time I checked."

"Then why are you _male_ superheroes?"

"Because," the other girl said with a friendly smile, "we are the previous Avengers reincarnations."

At Peter's stunned silence, Ninja Man added, "Don't worry, Steph and I didn't believe it at first."

"Okay, so, how about some names?" Peter said. Somehow, he suspected that the names they had given him at the school – Brice, Tonya, Clayton, Stella, and Nick – were not their real names.

The blonde woman smiled. "Stephanie Ryan." she told him.

"Nathan Richards," The red-haired Ninja Man said.

"Toby Sterling, fiancé to Brian over here, and the idiot with the bow and arrows is Cliff, his brother." the woman in the Ironman suit informed him.

"And I am Thor Odinson!" yelled Thor.

Toby scowled at him and covered her ears. "Okay, Point Break, we _know_ who you are. You don't even have a secret identity."

Peter stood there awkwardly until Cliff nudged him. "You still need to tell us who you are, kid." he said.

"Oh, right." said Peter. He took off his mask and rubbed back his sweat-dampened hair from his forehead. "Peter Parker," he said with a sly smile, "but you already know me, kind of."

Toby and Cliff's eyes bugged out comically Nate started chuckling. "I had my suspicions about you," he said with a small laugh, "But Stephanie said that you couldn't be Spider-man!"

Stephanie frowned. "No, what I said was that I couldn't be too sure without more information."

Peter smiled. "It's kind of nice to know I'm not the only teenager doing this." he said, motioning to his crime fighting suit.

Toby burst out in full blown laughter. "Dude," she said in between giggles, "we're twenty one!"

"You are?" Peter asked. "Then why were you at high school?"

"Trying to find you." Brian said with a shrug. "But you were half right about you not being the only crime fighting teen. We started this all up when we were only sixteen. You, however, were our first big mission."

"I feel honored," Peter said sarcastically.

"You should," a new voice from the doorway said, "after all, you were worth it." The voice belonged to an African-American man in a trench coat and an eye patch. He stepped forward to shake Peter's hand. "Mr. Parker, welcome to the Avengers Initiative.

* * *

**...And there you have it. Tell me what you want to see in any of the sequals, and if I like it, I'll try to make it happen.**

**Things that will ABSOLUTLY happpen in the sequals:**

**1. Time travel**

**2. Toby and Brian's wedding**

**3. A possible engagement**

**4. Possible death**

**5. Babies?**

**Don't forget to review, vote, and all that other crap.**

**~Es**


	16. Good News!

**Iiii Liiiiiiiiiiveeee! Well, didja miss me? I sure hope so, because I missed all of you, wonderful readers! I just want to let you know that I've posted the first chapter for ****_Tread Lightly_****, the sequel to this one. Updates might be a little slow because of work, and I'm working on two other stories, as well as betaing for **phantom FR3AKS **story, so please be patient with me. Anywho, love you all, and have an amazing summer!**

**~Es**


End file.
